


Cs Get Degrees

by losercandy (pacificaxe)



Category: Fright Night (1985), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificaxe/pseuds/losercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some nice college AU fluff because... sometimes I let characters be happy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cs Get Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the original Fright Night in mind, but since there's nothing in it specif to the original, I tagged it for the remake too. To show the remake Ed/Charley fans some love. So, just read it for whichever Ed and Charley are your favorite.

“Charley, can you hand me that pen?” 

  
“This pen?”

  
“Yes.” 

  
“Ed…  _ This pen _ ?” 

  
“What, Charley?” Ed said, finally looking up from his text book. 

Charley was grinning at him and dangling the pen in front of his face. 

  
“Thank you, Charl-”

Charley lifted the pen out of Ed’s reach just as he grabbed for it.

  
“Charley.” Ed sighed in exasperation. “I don't have time for this.” 

  
“Come on, Ed.” Charley whined. “You've been studying all day!” 

  
Ed rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it's called  _ midterms,  _ Brewster. Maybe if you bothered to study sometimes, you wouldn't be pulling straight Cs.”

  
“Cs get degrees.”

  
“Can I just have my pen?” 

  
“Not without a kiss, Ed.”

  
“Fine.” Ed grumbled, trying to hide his smile. Charley got a big head when he knew he was being cute, and Ed didn't want to give him the satisfaction. 

Charley leaned in and wrapped his hand around Ed’s neck, pulling him forward. After a few seconds, he ran his fingers up into Ed’s hair. Ed pulled away. 

  
“Okay, Charley, you got your kiss, no need to get greedy.” 

  
Charley sighed. 

  
“Pen, Brewster.” 

  
“Aww, Ed…”

  
“Hey, we had a deal!”

  
“Okay, okay…” Charley said, surrendering the pen. “When are you going to be done studying?” 

  
“When I can go ten minutes without you asking me that.” Ed said, smiling. 

  
“Gosh, sorry!” Charley said, huffing and leaning back in his chair. 

  
“Charley, if you're not going to study, go watch TV or something, your restless energy is unsettling. Plus, I can feel you staring at me and it's…trying.” Ed said, for lack of a better word. Or at least, lack of a better word he'd admit in front of Charley in this moment. 

  
“Okay, just… Hurry up. Every time there's a test, I feel like I don't see you.” 

  
“It's almost winter break, Charley. Then you can see me so much even your needy ass would get tired of me.”

  
“I'm taking that as a dare.” Charley said as he stood. He leaned down and kissed the top of Ed’s head. “I love you.” He whispered, rubbing his shoulder lightly before walking away. 

  
Ed stared at his textbook, eyes skimming over the same paragraph over and over, not taking any of the words in. He tapped his pen anxiously. 

“Fuck.” he whispered as he checked his watch. Charley hadn't even been gone for ten minutes. 

He stood up and dropped the pen onto the book.   
  
“Charley, I'm taking a study break, so turn off _ Deep Space Nine _ . I want to watch cartoons.” Ed called.

  
Charley beamed up at Ed as he walked through the bedroom door. “I don't  _ only  _ watch Star Trek when you're not in the room, Ed.”

  
“Really, then what are you watching?”

  
Charley covered his face and laughed. “Battlestar Galactica.” He squeaked, laughing. 

  
“Oh, you tremendous nerd.” Ed laughed as he flung himself on the bed next to Charley.

  
“Fuck you, you're the nerd.” Charley laughed, wrapping his arms around Ed. 

  
“I just want to be able to provide for you when you eventually drop out.”

  
“I appreciate that.” Charley said, kissing Ed on the cheek. 

  
“Dear God, Brewster, you're an affection machine today, what's gotten into you?”

  
“I'm always like this, I'm usually just better at hiding it.” 

  
“Give me the remote, you sap.” Ed said, snatching it away from him and flipping through the channels. 

  
“Anything you want.” Charley said, settling into the bed and cuddling up next to Ed. 

  
“God, you're pathetically into me, aren't you?” 

  
“Grossly, madly in love, I'm afraid.” Charley sighed. 

  
Ed grumbled sarcastically, but found he couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. 

  
“You're in love with me too, aren't you?” Charley said, curling his finger under Ed’s chin and tilting Ed’s face toward him. 

  
“Unfortunately.” Ed shifted up and pecked Charley on the lips. 

  
Ed leaned back onto Charley’s chest once he found some cartoons. He knew he'd kick himself later for blowing off studying, but he couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now. Charley’s head leaned softly onto Ed’s and he could feel the gentle rise and fall of Charley’s sleep breathing. He grinned. 

  
“You prick, you didn't even leave the apartment today.” Ed whispered.

  
Charley stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. He just wrapped his arms a little tighter around Ed and settled back into his sleep. Ed closed his eyes too. After all, he actually deserved a nap. He fell asleep trying to think of what to ask Charley to make for dinner. Because, if Charley wasn't going to study, he should at least do all the chores until midterms were over...


End file.
